


【棋昱PWP】你不许看别人

by Veronica95



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica95/pseuds/Veronica95
Summary: 设定：我捡到龙了 番外车预警：R18 吃醋梗 dirty talk 小龙人蔡





	【棋昱PWP】你不许看别人

蔡程昱慌张扭过头瞟眼洞穴门口，尾巴忍不住跟着左右晃两下，锐利的爪子轻松撬开那铁盖，在光滑的盖面上留下歪歪扭扭的爪痕，爪子尖儿探进去捞了把油光水亮的蜂蜜出来。香甜的气息扑面而来，蔡程昱凑近舌尖卷走一大抹，金黄色的瞳孔瞬间敛直。

 

“ 蔡程昱，大龙哥喊你下去吃饭。” 龚子棋攀着藤蔓三下五除二翻上来，手臂上大块隆起的肌肉上零星汗痕，随意把手掌在裤腿上蹭干净，漫不经心往洞穴里一看，脚步顿住了。

 

今天早晨龚子棋叠得整齐的被褥现在全都乱糟糟卷在一起，一条金色的龙尾从蓬松的被子里探出来，但他确信他自己没看错，被头那一簇黑色的头发却是属于蔡程昱的，当中似乎还有什么金色的东西顶开毛绒绒的发根。

 

龚子棋跨大步上去猛地掀开被褥，里面的是他的蔡程昱。

 

一丝不挂的小龙正用迷茫的眼神望着他的饲主。

 

龚子棋眼神一暗，滚烫的掌心握住蔡程昱的肘弯，顺着少年光滑的皮肉一寸寸摸上去。“蔡程昱，你干什么了？” 粗砺的指腹碾过通红的脸侧，摸上黑发中那两小块坚硬的凸起。薄薄的绒毛，温热的皮肉下还带着细微跳动，是龙角。

 

蔡程昱的反应出乎意料地大，他猛得挺直腰，含含糊糊呻吟了声，手指扣上龚子棋的手腕，无力地往外推拒，声音带上哭腔，清亮的声音仿佛蒙上山谷日出前的薄雾。

 

“我不知道，子棋.......子棋你别摸。” 蔡程昱手指上也不知道抹了什么，黏糊糊得沾了龚子棋手腕上到处都是。龚子棋低头，湿润的舌苔刮过蔡程昱的指尖，不出意料又带出小朋友两声撒娇似的哼哼。

 

**甜的。**

 

**他的小龙。**

 

“偷吃蜂蜜偷吃成这样？” 龚子棋慢条斯理脱掉身上紧贴着的背心，单手撑在床上强势地侵身而上，灼热的呼吸喷在蔡程昱耳廓上，“蔡程昱，你真出息啊。”

 

蔡程昱懵懂地望着龚子棋，金色的眼底映着洞口漏进来的碎光，仿佛盛满日光。他举起那只沾满了蜂蜜的手，修长的五指微微张开，指缝挂满金色透亮的液体，散发着令他痴迷的馥郁香气。蔡程昱忍不住伸出艳红的舌尖卷走快要滴下来的蜂蜜，伴着啧啧的水声把花蜜吮得干干净净。

 

又嫌不够似的，瞳孔直勾勾盯着龚子棋的手腕，下一秒柔软的嘴唇就贴上了龚子棋的腕骨，跟个猫崽子吃东西一样，舌头急切地来回有力地舔动，仔仔细细把零星蜂蜜卷得干净，舔得龚子棋心头巨震气血翻涌，猛得抽出手，兜头就把蔡蔡死死摁在床上。

 

“子棋...子棋…我喜欢你，你别走。” 蔡程昱浑身发烫，呜呜咽咽话都说不清，黑发已经洇湿了一片，小年轻骨肉分明的长腿下意识攀上龚子棋的腰间，还沾着水光的指尖悬在半空中微微蜷曲着，徒劳地去够龚子棋的脖子，从修长脖颈到线条优雅的肩颈都赤裸裸地呈现在龚子棋眼前。

 

**坦诚、毫无保留。**

 

龚子棋额角的青筋狂跳，咬牙切齿低头吻住蔡蔡水红色的嘴唇，洋槐花馥郁香气充满了鼻腔，他现在只想干翻这条不知死活的小龙。

 

“把腿分开，夹那么紧我不好弄。” 龚子棋低哑的声音不容置疑。

 

蔡程昱听话极了。

 

龚子棋眼睛瞥到旁边翻倒在地上的蜂蜜，手指揩走满满的液体淋在蔡程昱腹股沟，低头响亮嘬口那雪地上迤逦的日光。一指，两指…龚子棋从来不知道自己耐心有那么好，也不知道蔡程昱那么软还那么湿。

 

蔡程昱那条漂亮的尾巴无措地在床上扫晃，横臂遮住眼睛，令他觉得羞耻的地方饱胀着，又忍不住轻轻收缩咬住龚子棋的指节。手指裹着液体抽离出去，带出蔡蔡浓重的鼻音。一片黑暗之中他听到细碎衣物摩擦的声音，比手指更滚烫更硬的东西抵上他的臀瓣。

 

龚子棋低下头，与蔡程昱的额头贴紧，手指执着地抚摸过龙角，“蔡蔡，你知道我们要干什么吗？”

 

蔡程昱被独属于的黑糖的温柔几乎要弄哭了，混合着刚刚那阵莫名其妙的醋意，心里又是甜蜜又是酸涩，胡乱点头，哽咽着反复喊龚子棋的名字，一声叠一声，用那把上天恩赐的嗓子。

 

**太大了。**

 

蔡程昱颤抖着呜咽着，漂亮的腰腹紧紧地绷直，尾巴失控啪地一下卷紧龚子棋的腰。一口气梗在喉间半刻，吐出一连串哆嗦的哭腔，眼中带了泪意，顺着脸颊的弧度淹没进鬓角。

 

“嘘，别哭别哭。” 龚子棋吻住蔡程昱染红的眼角，低声细气哄着他的小龙。而下身的动作却毫不留情，狠狠地一下下凿进推挤着他的穴肉深处，顶得蔡蔡连气都顺不过来，绵长甜腻的呻吟被打碎，变得急促而零落。

 

蔡程昱被撞得头晕目眩，胸口情愫满涨，情不自禁红了眼圈，“子棋…你慢点...痛啊。” 穴口那圈软肉虽然被龚子棋撑到了极致，有些糙疼，但更多地却是恃宠撒娇，以为喊痛就能尝到更多的甜头。

 

的确是这样，龚子棋被蔡蔡喊得神魂颠倒，无可奈何下指关节强行撬开蔡程昱的嘴唇，指上的蜂蜜全数喂进了蔡蔡嘴里。又极其旖旎地吻去蔡程昱唇角混合着的唾液和蜂蜜。

 

龚子棋熟练摸索到蔡蔡下腹精神挺立的一根，上下套弄搞得蔡蔡眼泪流得更快，手指仿佛浸了油酥软得不行。也不知道龚子棋顶到了哪儿，蔡蔡失控地反弓起韧瘦的腰身，咬紧齿关在黑糖手指上留下一圈渗血的牙印。

 

蔡蔡有些愣住了，哆嗦着直起上半身去舔掉手指上的血珠。龚子棋看着自己天真又放荡的小龙，单手卷了他的尾巴绕在掌中攥紧尾巴根，痛得蔡蔡一个激灵咬紧了后穴。龚子棋眉峰一凛，挺腰又深又重地干进去，就刁钻地顶上那块地方。

 

过电般地快感从尾巴尖儿到尾椎骨，又蹿上脊背，蔡程昱骤然仰倒，又爽又痛下更哭得喘不过气来，“子棋，慢点…胀啊。” 劲瘦的踝骨交叠盘在龚子棋的后背上，脚尖绷得紧紧，再多一刻就要抽筋了。

 

蔡程昱清亮的声音骤然拔高，淋漓射满龚子棋的掌心。龚子棋无暇说更多的话来安慰这条说胡话的小龙，反复肏弄像是捣那团散发着热气和香甜味道的白白嫩嫩的麻糬似的，把他揉圆搓扁成自己想要的模样。

 

“蔡程昱，你会生蛋吗？” 龚子棋嗓音哑得吓人，沾着白浊的手指圈住龙角根部反复搓揉套弄，下身顶得越发狠戾，把着腰间的手指留下泛红的印子。

 

蔡程昱被搞昏头了，呜呜咽咽亲吻上龚子棋的胸口，“我会，我给老龚生…….生蛋。” 龚子棋爆发出一句含糊的粗话，沉重喘息着射满了这条小龙的肚子。

 

两人相差无几的身形交叠在一起，彼此间灼热的呼吸交缠。蔡程昱的尾巴松松搭在龚子棋汗水密布的腰腹，讨好似的蹭了又蹭，鼻音浓重，声音中还带着浓浓的情欲味道，金色的眼睛里却带着一丝狡黠，“ 龚子棋，你不许看别人。” 

 

龚子棋无言，滚烫的嘴唇深深烙在蔡程昱的额头。

 

“好。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋在lofter上 如果喜欢的给我个心心吧


End file.
